A New Start
by KPtwistepghost
Summary: After STD: Kim and Ron talk after prom. 'He kissed Kim on the mouth. Nothing to big, but she kissed him back before Ron pulled away. "Sorry." Ron blushed rubbing the back of his neck. "We're a couple now, Ron. We'll get used to doing stuff like this."'


**So this is my first Kim Possible fanfiction I've published. I've written some other things but they were just to get me in the groove. I've been reading fanfiction for about three years now and Kim possible was my first fandom. Anyway I've decided to publish one of my one-shots!**

**I hope you like it!**

**And if you could review bad or good i don't care! just wanna know your thoughts! :)**

**Disclaimer: i sadly do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

The prom had ended and Kim and Ron were quiet as they sat on the front steps of Kim's house. The porch light shining down on them.

"This was not the way I had thought this night was going to go, but I'm happy it did." Kim said finally breaking the silence. Someone had to.

"I hoped it would go like this." Ron admitted, "Well, not the whole part with Drakken and all but the other stuff, yeah."

"You hoped?" Kim asked turning her head to look at him, "You mean you didn't plan to tell me as we were held hostage to large signs for Bueno Nacho?"

Ron chuckled, "No. Definitely not the original plan."

Kim smiled knowing how their plans usually didn't go as planned, "What was your original plan?" Kim asked after a few seconds.

"Don't laugh." Ron pleaded.

"Ron." Kim rolled her eyes nudging him with her shoulder, "Why would I laugh?"

"Please?"

"Okay, okay. I won't laugh."

Ron took a deep breath, his face serious, which Kim had only seen a handful of times, "Okay, originally I was going to go to the Prom. I had on the tux and everything, my confidence high, but then I got to talking out loud - which you know is never good, cause then everything comes out and it was all negative and I over think. Anyway, I was going to show up and tell you and hoped that... you know." He blushed shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh Ron." Kim touched his forearm, "Why would I laugh at that?"

"Because, even now it sounds pretty stupid."

"That's not stupid Ron. That was so sweet. and brave and I had no plans of doing something like that."

"Yeah, but I backed out." Ron threw his arms up in defeat. "And I shouldn't have. That's not brave at all and it's stupid."

"No. Ron stop saying that." She glared him down. "Look." She took a steadying breath, "I think backing out was the best idea for the time..."

"What? Kim are you...?" Ron looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Let me finish." She smiled hopefully reassuringly and squeezed his forearm, "You say that your plan was stupid, but in all honesty I was the stupid one."

"KP." His eyes wide, about to protest.

"Ron," He shut his mouth allowing her to go on, "I've liked you for a long time. Even before the moodulator sitch and I know that there was something between us for awhile. I think I was to scared to admit it to myself, passing off the things we did just as being friends. Except when Monique came up to me one day and asked if we had secretly started dating because we were acting more and more like an old married couple. I practically blew a gasket."

Ron chuckled and Kim smiled nudging his shoulder again. "And that was after the moodulator sitch. And tonight, Ron if you had come in and said that to me. I can't even believe this is coming out of my mouth, but I don't think we would have been friends any longer."

Ron gasped almost distracting her.

"I was pushing myself so far down, trying to only see you as my friend that when that, _that thing_ came along I grabbed at the closest chance to have someone and keep you as my best friend. And if you had told me, I just, I don't think I would have believed you. Because after all that, there wouldn't have been any real way I could have fathomed you'd like me back. And I was so caught up in everything that Bonnie had said about the food chain." Kim admitted tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"How could someone not like you KP?" Ron shook his head grabbing her other hand in his that wasn't holding his forearm. "You're amazing! you're organized, you're an amazing leader always taking charge of things, you know how to be the best person out there no matter the sitch and you're beautiful and you get this little line between your eyebrows when you're angry and you're one of the strongest people I know! Not just physically, but emotionally. Through all that you do, you always keep so focused and I've never seen you break down on a mission and with all the injuries you still act so normal. Kim, there's no reason for someone not to like you." Ron smiled at her seeing the flush of red on her cheeks, "That's my bit."

"Ron, no. Never say that." Kim's eyes grew fierce again, "I don't care what you say, you're the bravest person I know. You've been there since the beginning and you've never left my side during missions and no matter if we get shot at or a plasma ray hits us or god forbid you ended up fighting Shego for awhile, you never quit and that is more amazing then anything Ron. You're personality is off the charts, you work hard for what you want and keep me grounded and sane most of the time." She smiled, scooting closer to him, "You've always been funny and its charming really. You're original Ron. Unique and it all equals up to you're essential Ronness."

Ron wasn't sure what to respond with and did the only thing he could think of, though he was barely thinking at all. He kissed Kim on the mouth. Nothing to big, but she kissed him back before Ron pulled away. "Sorry." Ron blushed rubbing the back of his neck.

"We're a couple now, Ron. We'll get used to doing stuff like this."

"Yeah." He blushed, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Goodnight Ron." She kissed his cheek before standing up and opening the front door and stepping inside.

Ron still sat on the steps; a large grin forming on his face, "A-Booyah." He whispered before getting up and riding home on his scooter.

* * *

Kim closed the door quietly, leaning back on it a large smile forming on her face.

"Looks like someone had a good night." Kim jumped upon hearing her mothers voice from the living room.

"Oh mom, you scared me." Kim breathed a sigh of relief.

"And that's a lot harder nowadays."

Kim chuckled going to sit next to her mother on the couch. "That's true. You didn't have wait up for me."

"No. But I wanted to hear about my daughters' prom." Anne smiled turning her body to face Kim. "So? Did Eric kiss you?"

Kim's smiled instantly turned into a glare, her eyes flashing with hatred, "Do _not_ say that name."

"What?" Mrs. Possible looked at her surprise, "Kim did he do something? Try to make you do something you didn't want to do?"

Kim shook her head, "No." She took a calming breath, "I guess I should tell you everything that happened since I didn't see you when I got back."

And that's exactly what she did, explaining in great detail what had happened. When she got to the part where he had shocked her and told her that he was a synthodrone, Mrs. Dr. Possible began a raging rant.

She let her mom get it out, because Kim knew it was better to wait it out then interrupt. Plus it was nice to hear that what her mother thought was exactly what she did.

"Okay, okay. I'm not done, but I'm ready to hear the rest."

Kim began again, raising her finger to silence her mom when she told her of Ron's confession and continued on; her mom's smile back on her face.

"And we started dancing to a slow song and well, we kissed." A blush rose to her cheeks and a smile split her face.

"Finally!" Anne yelled, wrapping her surprised daughter in a hug.

"What? You knew we had feelings for each other?"

"Oh honey, everyone knew. We figured that the last people to know were you and Ron." Anne chuckled pulling back.

"Well, we didn't. But now we do." Kim smiled, "And the thing is, I don't think I've ever been happier."

"Oh, honey." Anne smiled wider wrapping her in another hug. "So it's official now?" She pulled back.

Kim nodded, "Yeah, we are."

"Oh, this is perfect." Suddenly Anne chuckled, smirking at her daughter.

"What?"

"We have to tell your father."

Kim groaned, 'Great. Just great. Dad's going to threaten him with a one way trip down a black hole!"

"He already did that."

"When?"

"When you were under the influence of the moodulator."

"Oh. I'm sure he'd tell him again, though." Kim rolled her eyes. "But," she yawned, "We'll worry about that tomorrow."

"Yes, I'm sure you're completely exhausted."

"Exactly." Kim nodded in agreement standing up, "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight, my little bubblebutt."

Kim rolled her eyes, but hugged her mother one more time before heading up to her room.

Anne shook her head sinking into the couch, taking a sip from her cup of coffee. "I'm going to need to buy some wedding magazines."

* * *

**So i hoped you liked it! please let me know if the characters were on mark or not!**

**And I know it says that Kim had tears pricking at the edge of her eyes, but i think that she was weighed down with so much guilt and she was finally opening up that she would form at least a tear or something. Though they never drop from her eyes.**

**anyway hope you liked it! and Check out my other stories if you like Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom! **


End file.
